I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for obtaining services from a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may desire to obtain a particular service, e.g., voice service. The UE may detect a first wireless network and may realize that this wireless network does not support the desired service. The UE may then disable operation on the first wireless network and may attempt to obtain the desired service from a second wireless network. The UE may continue to operate on the second wireless network even though the first wireless network may be more preferred. There may be some disadvantages to having the UE continue to operate on the second wireless network, as described below.